Ruined Happiness
by sparkle.strawberrystar
Summary: Kalyna is living life on Island of Happiness: making new friends, working hard, and having fun. But one day, a snobby gang comes to the island and decides not to do anything except sit back and relax. The villagers of Island of Happines are extremely mad.
1. First Impression

**Yeah, so, this is my first fanfic! The one I was so excited to publish! Chapter 2 will be coming soon. REAL soon. Enjoy!(And review)

* * *

**

**Ruined Happiness**

~Chapter 1~

"Augh!" I yelled, storming across the path to find Charlie. Recently, Charlie and I had become good friends, despite the small age difference and the fact he liked Eliza.

But now, I was furious at him. He was such a troublemaker.

Lanna just told me that Charlie told everybody that I had a secret crush on Mark. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that brat with a secret.

I trudged over to Chen's shop, not caring that it was raining or that I still had some farming to do-no, a LOT of farming. Oh well. This was all Charlie's fault anyways. _Tap Tap Tap, _I knocked on the door. Wait a minute-did I really need to knock if this was a store? NO. Wow, that was really stupid of me.

Chen was at the counter. "Um...is Charlie here?" I asked in the politest voice I could manage. "Yes," Chen replied, "Charlie! Kalyna's here for you!" In a second or so, Charlie burst out the back room saying, "I was waiting for-woah!" he started giggling. "What's wrong with your face?" I blushed because I knew he was talking about the fact that my face was all scrunched up and hot because of how angry I was.

I remembered Chen was still standing there at the counter, doing nothing but staring so I quickly grabbed Charlie's shirt and pulled him outta Chen's shop. As soon as I slammed the door behind me and we were outside, I started yelling at Charlie. "I CLEARLY TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL PEOPLE!" But all I got in response was, "Tell what?" This made me SO mad that I practically screamed, but instead I quickly caught myself and said in the most controlled voice I could manage, "You know what I mean."

After that I walked away. I knew I was being too hard on the boy, I mean he was just a little kid. Wishing I could take back what I said, I was glad to hear him giggling as I headed home.

Tomorrow I would say sorry and everything would hopefully be back to normal. Ugh. I was feeling awfully hungry and tired so I picked up some Indigo Grass in front of me and ate it little by little, making sure it lasted the whole way home. As soon as I got home, I went to bed. As I was lying in bed, I was thinking 'bout the stuff I didn't do that day. _I mean, who cares if I didn't do my regular daily tasks? But, awww...I didn't ship a can of seaweed today. That puts a huge dent in my plan to raise as much money as I-Zzz...Zzzz...Zzz..._

*Yawn*

I lifted my head up to look at my clock. My eyes widened. _Huh? It's 0:00?Already?_ Oh. I must have been veeeery hungry. Oh right. I _was_ hungry last night. I hated when this happened.

Oh well. Rise and shine. I had to get to work quickly. I started off by watering my crops. Too bad that day wasn't a rainy day. That would give me one less thing to do. Then again, I would get tired easier in the rain. _Oh, why is life on a used-to-be deserted island so hard?_ I thought. If it's not loosing stamina, then it's time going by too fast or something else.

I was watering my garden of crops (Ok, not really _garden_ but whatever). Ugh. I just hated how when the crops started to grow I couldn't water the crop in the middle. Anyways, after that I checked on my animals. I had one cow named Simon, a horse named Almond, a dog named Aarika, and three chickens: Nari, Felora, and Kelii. They were pretty much fine. I just had to feed them, milk Simon, and ride with Almond around the island for a little while.

I rushed picking up weeds and rocks and stuff, but when I went to the beach to get some seaweed from a rock, I heard someone."Hey, hey. We're here! Where's the whole celebration of our arrival?" _Weird._ I looked to the left to see three kids, one girl and two boys, about my age that had arrived here by ferry. The boys were dressed in a plain hoodie and jeans, while the girl wore skinny jeans, and a cami with a cardigan over top.

I quickly walked away, hoping they wouldn't notice me cause I knew those were the type of people that were laid-back and had to have it their way. But how dumb did I think they were? Of course they noticed me.

"Hey! You!" _Caught!_ I slowly turned my head around, hoping they were talking to someone else. "Yes you! Could you please grab us a soda or something?" the taller boy said.

I didn't dare walk up to them, but just merely said, "I'm sorry. We don't have soda here on Island of Happiness." My voice trembled. The taller boy was the only one talking. I looked behind him at the other boy and the girl. The boy was just standing there with his arms crossed and looking particularly nowhere. The girl on the other hand was inspecting her nails, looking VERY bored. "WHAT?! NO SODA! YOU MUST BE KIDDING! I ALREADY HATE THIS PLACE!"

At that, the boy walked away at the head of the gang with the other boy and the girl trailing behind him. I stood there for a while until they were out of sight.

_Crap! It's getting dark already! _I hurriedly dumped my shipments into the shipping bin in front of Taro, Natalie, Elliot, and Felicia's house before 5:00 and headed straight to Chen's shop.


	2. Charlie's Past

**Yeah, so I don't think many people like this story so I dunno if I'm gonna even write _Ruined Happiness _anymore. And if u do read this chapter, tell me if u like it or don't like it and why cause I suck at writing and I need major help to improve my stories.**

~Chapter 2~

"No! Now, can you at least be somewhat serious about this?" I was answering Charlie's unserious questions about those people that had arrived not too long ago. He had just asked me if they were wearing funny hats shaped like dogs.

"I am being serious. I want to know more about them and what kind of hats they wear!" I frowned at this unserious remark.

"Think, Charlie! They asked for a soda! This island is probably sooooo different from where they used to live," I paused to catch my breath. _I never knew it was this hard explaining something to a kid._ "They probably didn't even have to do any work before they moved here!"

I thought about myself and how I had been just like them: Having fun, no work, all sorts of stuff. But surely I wasn't as snobby as them! And, when I moved to Island of Happiness, my life changed. I had many tasks to do and I fulfilled them. But, I could tell that the teenagers that just moved here weren't going to budge.

"Wow. Lucky them! I mean I'm just a kid but I still have to do chores n' stuff," Charlie said, amazed. Suddenly he sighed and didn't look as happy or goofy as he did before. In fact, this was the first time I'd seen him like this: frowning, a little upset, not joking around.

I patted him on the back. I didn't feel like asking him what was wrong or else that might just give him more bad thoughts, so I decided to cheer him up. "Actually, they were hamsters," I said as a second answer to his question earlier.

"What?"

I repeated myself 'cause he didn't seem to understand. "The hats they were wearing. They were shaped like hamsters, not dogs."

"Oh. Okay," was all I got in reply to that. He looked reeeeaaally upset now. Usually, he would be upset about people liking hamsters better than dogs, except he would be upset _because_ they were wearing hamster-shaped hats instead of dog-shaped ones. And, the sadness would wear off in a couple of seconds. But this, this was different.

When I was starting to feel guilty for no reason, I did what had to be done. "Umm...so...you know if there's anything wrong you can tell me, right?" I asked as I fiddled with my shirt.

Charlie nodded slowly and held himself together for just a couple seconds longer then he broke out bawling, tears rolling down his face and onto his neck.

I took up all the courage in the world to say this 'cause I didn't really want to know. "C'mon Charles," I called him by his nickname, "You can tell me."

"K-Kalyna..." he started as he lifted his head up and revealed his tear-stained face. He grasped my arm and explained. "Before I moved here, I was hard-working and absolutely serious," he said as he let go of my arm. He continued, "No fun, unlike I am these days..." _Woah! I could so NOT imagine Charlie like that._I mean, he was just a kid. Kids were supposed to watch TV or play outside, not do homework and chores 24/7. Well, in the city at least.

"So I pretty much didn't have any friends," Charlie went on, tears drying. "I got bullied and teased for being such a dork."

Charlie sniffled and looked up at me. "And when I said the teenagers that just moved here were lucky because they didn't have chores, it reminded me of the past. The sad, sad past." I sighed with complete sympathy for him. "You know one thing people always say?" Charlie rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, yeah. You can't change the past, but you can change the future," he groaned. I smiled a wee little smile. "Exactly."

"So forget it all and just try and make your future better. But it seems that you have changed a lot since then." Charlie grinned and said, "Race you to the beach!" He ran out of Chen's shop. _Ahhh...Charlie snapped out of his serious mode and is back._ I ran after him, knowing that he would totally get to the beach first.

_La di da da...What a beayootiful day!_

For some reason I was all happy today. Perhaps it was the fact that me and Charlie got closer, or maybe it was just one of those days where nothing could bring down your mood. Well, whatever it was, I was happy as ever. Actually, correction: Something could bring down my mood that day. And this thing happened around noon.

I had just come from E. Town and I was walking back to my farm. That was when I saw them. Yes, them. The evil teenagers. Well, I didn't think they were actually _evil_, maybe just snobby and self-centered. Anyways, I saw them come out of a shack-looking house with mad faces.

I stood behind a tree and watched what they did. They went to see Gannon and they complained that there was no air conditioning. Wow. They so needed a personality makeover. Gannon was listening to their complaints, but all he said in reply was, "Landon, Brooklyn, Blake, I'm sorry. I will try to get it fixed as soon as possible." _Ooohhh. Those were their names! _Landon (or who I thought was Landon) said, "You better." As soon as Landon, Brooklyn, and Blake walked away, Gannon's smile faded and he looked annoyed.

I got out from my hiding spot and went to go see Gannon. When I reached him, he said, "Aye! They've got to learn!" He shook his head. "Do ya know that they're only here 'cause their parents were sick of 'em?" _Oh. That makes so much more sense. Except, why would their parents trust them being by themselves on a big island? _I thought.

"Daddy!" A little voice called from inside Gannon's shop. "Oh! That's Eliza. Gotta go. And remember: come to me when you want something built!" At that, Gannon headed towards his shop.

_Hmph. If Landon, Brooklyn, and Blake are only here because their parents wanted them of their backs, they must be pretty bad kids, _I thought, shivering at the thought.

**Yeah, yeah, you hated it, i know. Just review and tell me why. Then u can go off and read better stories.**


End file.
